


the little bit of hope I cling to

by Trebleclefstories



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Terminal Illnesses, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories
Summary: Izzie goes to Grey Sloan looking for Meredith, Alex, and Bailey. She meets Dr. Karev instead.
Relationships: (past) Alex Karev/Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Yes this is a new series lol. I wrote this while in the McDonald’s drive thru while listening to sad Taylor Swift songs. This is a 3-part fic that will explore scenarios that we never got to see on Grey’s. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> *takes place early s15*

“Hello Ms. Stevens, my name is Dr. Helm and I will be the resident on your case today. Now it says in your medical history that you’re a cancer survivor?” Helm asked the woman in front of her.

“Yes,” Izzie Stevens nodded her head. “I’ve been having some distressing symptoms lately. I came here to make an oncology appointment since this is where I used to get my treatment, but this morning I fainted while in the shower. I’ve been very nauseous and have not been able to keep any food down. I’ve lost a significant amount of weight. I think my mets may be back.”

“Alright, well I will call for oncology and surgical consults while I get you up for CT,” Helm nodded. 

“Could I request a surgeon?” Izzie asked. “I used to work here. I’m a surgeon myself.”

“Sure,” Helm smiled. “Who would you want on your case?”

“Dr. Bailey or Dr. Grey, or Dr. Karev would be fine,” Izzie paused. “We used to be great friends.”

“Of course. Let me go find out if they’re available,” Helm said before walking off to the nurses station to find out. Minutes later Helm returned to Izzie’s bed side. “Okay, so Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey are both in surgery right now, but Dr. Karev is available. Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Izzie nodded nervously. She was jittery at the thought of seeing her ex-husband again.“That’s fine.”

“Great,” Helm smiled. “Dr. Karev should be down here soon. In the meantime I’m going to run a portable ultrasound to see if there are any masses in your abdomen.”

Izzie took a deep breath. She hadn’t expected to see him so soon. She knew coming back to Seattle for treatment would bring back all kinds of complicated memories. She didn’t come to start any trouble, though. She didn’t come to try to get him back. Sure, a part of her hoped that maybe he’d want her back and she’d have a chance to fix what she so horribly destroyed before. It really wasn’t why she was here, honestly. Her cancer was back. She was sure of it. She didn’t need to look at the scans to figure it out. She just wanted to be surrounded by friends as she fought it again. 

***

“Hey!” 

“Hey,” Jo smiled as Alex came up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ve missed you today.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Alex bent down to give her another kiss. “Anything exciting so far?”

“Not really,” Jo shook her head. “I did a bowl resection, supervised a resident perform an appy, and just checked on my post-ops. I think I’ll just go to the lab and work on my research if nothing comes up.”

“You could always join me,” Alex offered. “I have a kidney transplant in about an hour if you want to scrub in. I’m actually getting to do surgery today and the only thing that could make it better is if you were there with me.”

“Sounds tempting,” Jo leaned forward and brushed her lips against her husband’s. “We haven’t scrubbed in together for a while now.”

“I know,” Alex nodded. “And maybe after we can go to my office and... do some other stuff, too.”

Jo laughed, “You just want to get in my pants.”

“Always,” Alex wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. “I’m really just trying to knock you up before the year is over.”

“If I would’ve known you’d be this eager to have sex with me when I suggested trying to a baby I would’ve said yes years ago,” Jo giggled. She wouldn’t admit it to his face, but she found his desire for her incredibly sexy. If anything, it made her want him even more. “You know, that reminds me actually that I’m supposed to be getting my period this week. So, let’s cross our fingers and hope for the best.”

“Hey,” Alex smiled and his face softened. “We just started trying. It usually takes a while. So, whether you’re pregnant or not, it’s okay. We’ll just keep having fun trying until it happens.”

“Yeah. I know,” she sighed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Sorry chief, but I need to speak with Dr. Karev,” Helm walked up interrupting their moment. Jo and Alex separated and nodded for Helm to continue. Helm looked at Jo. “Dr. Karev, there is a patient in the ER requesting you. She’s said that you worked on her along Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey. They’re both in surgery, so I told her that I’d come find you.” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll be right there,” Jo turned back to Alex. “I guess I won’t be scrubbing in with you after all.”

“Some other time,” Alex gave her one last peck on the lips and walked down the hall. “See you later!”

Jo looked at Helm, “Alright, let’s go.”

They walked down to the Pit. Helm briefed her on the patient’s condition and Jo tried to rack her brain for anything that may remind her of the patient, “What did you say that patient’s name was again?”

“Um... it started with an ‘S.’ I’m sorry, I don’t remember. It was something common, though,” Helm apologized. “Oh! And I detected an abnormal mass in her abdomen using the ultrasound machine, so I think her mets are back.”

“That’s fine. You can go ahead and check on other patients while I do the consult,” Jo instructed.

Jo walked up to ER bed 3 and pulled the curtain open, tablet in her hand. She smiled at the blonde woman and extended her hand, “Hi. I’m Dr. Karev. I heard you requested me. I’m so sorry, I but I don’t seem to remember your case. Could you remind me your name?”

Izzie was confused. Who was this woman that walked into her room saying that she was Dr. Karev? Izzie furrowed her brows, “I’m sorry, you’re Dr. Karev? The Dr. Karev I was expecting is male.”

A look of realization dawned on Jo’s face, “You must be looking for my husband.”

“You husband?” Izzie asked. “You’re married to Alex Karev?”

“Yes,” Jo grinned widely. “We recently got married. Everyone keeps mixing us up since I decided to change my last name. I’ve to tell the residents to start being more specific when they’re paging us. What did you say your name was?”

“Izzie Stevens.”

Jo raise her eyebrows in surprise, “Huh... so I guess you really weren’t expecting me.”

“Nope,” Izzie shook her head. “So, I’m guessing you know who I am?”

“I do,” Jo nodded. Jo would be lying if she said she’d never thought about what it would be like to meet the woman who broke Alex’s heart. She’d also be lying if she said that the thought of this woman didn’t intimidate her. Jo had heard all about their tragic love story and a small part of her questioned where Alex’s loyalties lied. Ultimately though, it didn’t matter who this woman was. She was a patient and deserved the best care. Jo had done this before. She’d taken care of Alex’s dad. She could take care of his ex-wife, too. “So, you think your cancer is back?”

“Yeah,” Izzie’s voice cracked. “I was doing great for many years. No symptoms, no relapses, nothing. I was cancer free. I thought I beat it.”

“When did you realize something was wrong?” 

“I’ve been here in Washington for the past year taking care of my mom. She was in a car accident that should’ve killed her and has been going through really intensive rehab. A few weeks ago I started feeling sick while on my way to pick her up from physical therapy,” Izzie sighed. “Look, I’m not here to cause any problems or issues or bring back the past. I’m here because I need help if I’m going to fight this, and I can’t let my mom fight for me. She’s got enough to worry about. It would just be nice to see a familiar face again.”

Jo considered herself an empathetic person, which is why it was so difficult to hate this woman. If anything, Jo felt bad for her. Deciding to be the bigger person, Jo called Helm back to bed 3, “I need you to get Dr. Stevens up to CT and admit her. Do you know if Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey are available yet?”

“They’re still in surgery,” Helm replied.

“How about the chief? Or Webber?”

“Let me check,” Helm pulled the OR schedule up on the tablet. “Dr. Webber is off for the day and Chief Karev is about to go in on his kidney transplant kid.”

“Thanks Helm,” Jo turned back to look at Izzie. “I’m going to go talk to Alex while Dr. Helm takes care of you. I’ll be back soon.”

Jo left the ER and made her way to the OR floor to find her husband. Seeing his name on the board for OR 4, she hurried over to the scrub room. Walking in, she saw him through the window speaking to his patient. Jo waved to get his attention.

Alex scrunched his face and walked over to the scrub room, “Hey. What are you doing here? Didn’t you have a consult?”

“I did,” Jo took a deep breath. “I’m going to tell you something, but I don’t want you to freak out. Just know that I’ve got this and I’m taking care of it. If at any point you feel uncomfortable with me taking in this patient you let me know and I’ll hand it over to Bailey.”

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Izzie Stevens,” Jo bit her lip. “I have Helm taking her up for CT now, but I’m pretty sure her cancer is back.” 

“Izzie is here?” Alex asked, shocked expression on his face. 

“Yeah,” Jo let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as her eyes watered. “Look, I know you two have lots of unresolved history and when you married me, you didn’t think you’d ever see her again, so I’d understand if—“

“What?” Alex couldn’t believe what he’d heard come out of Jo’s mouth. “Stop talking. I’m not going anywhere. I didn’t marry you because I couldn’t have Izzie. I married you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So shut up with this ‘unresolved history’ crap and trust that I’m right here Jo.”

“Okay,” Jo gave him the tiniest nod and a small smile. “I’m sorry. You know how it is... a lifetime’s worth of abandonment issues will really do a number on you.”

“I’m not abandoning you, Jo. Someone would have to kidnap or kill me before I ever willingly leave you,” he cracked a smile. 

“I know.”

Alex looked at Jo for minute before speaking again, “Hey, how about I come with you. I can get the peds fellow to do the transplant. We’ll go in and treat her until Bailey gets out of the whipple she’s doing and then we can transfer Izzie’s case to her.”

“Alright.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :) hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. - please ignore any typos lol I’m posting this at 2am

Although Alex knew that the next patient he was about to see was his ex-wife, nothing could have prepared him for when he actually saw her. For years he’d wondered what it would be like to see her again. He wondered how he’d feel, how she would be. Today he was finding out. Izzie Stevens was here. In Seattle. And according to the scans he and Jo had just seen, she had cancer again. 

Through the window to her room, Alex could see that Izzie’s hair was longer than it had been from when he last saw her. Her hair was closer to the length it had been when he first met her. She had glasses on, too. They weren’t the same glasses she used to wear back then, but they were glasses nonetheless. She was thinner than he remembered. But that may be because she was sick again. 

Jo walked into Izzie’s hospital room first, “Hi Dr. Stevens.”

“Oh, Izzie is fine, Dr. Karev.” 

“Then call me Jo,” she smiled warmly. Jo motioned for Alex to enter from where she stood in Izzie’s hospital room. 

Alex walked into the room hesitantly, “Hey, Iz.”

“Alex,” Izzie exhaled nervously. “Or should I say Chief Karev?”

Alex chuckled softly, “It’s interim chief.”

“That’s still chief nonetheless,” Izzie grinned. It was good to see him again. He looked older, and a little grayer, but for the most part he was as she remembered him. “So, you’re chief and apparently a pediatric surgeon? And you got married! How the hell did that even happen? When did you grow up?”

“Well, almost going to jail and losing your medical license will do that to you,” Alex shrugged.

“Hold on, what?”

Alex and Jo exchanged a look, “That’s... a long story. Maybe some other time.”

“Izzie, we had a chance to take a look at your scans and labs while we were on our way up here. I’m sorry to say that you’re cancer is back,” Jo informed gently. “You have mets on your liver as well as on your lungs. The ones on your lungs look fairly simple to resect, so I’d like to get those out as soon as possible. The ones on your liver are more complicated. You have six small ones and one large one that seems to be wrapping around the IVC. I can go in and remove as many of those as possible, but I would like to get you started on some radiation treatment.”

“Yeah... I figured that would be the case,” Izzie nodded sadly. “You know, I have a son. His name is George Alexander Stevens. I call him Geo. I named him after two of the most influential guys in my life—I considered Denny, but I figured that might be a bit cruel when he started school... I adopted him from the Philippines when he was two years old. He’s six now. He’s always been so afraid that I’d leave him alone or die, and he’d have to go back to the orphanage again. We’d been talking about adopting another kid. He wanted a little brother, so I’d been looking into adopting from somewhere in Central America. But then my mom had the accident and we had to move.” 

The stood in silence for a minute before Izzie spoke up again, “I have to fight this. I have to survive this. For my son, for my mom, for me... I’m not done yet. I still have more I want to do. I have research I want to conduct, surgeries I want to perform. I want to see Geo grow up and get married. I want to get married. I want to have an epic love story that doesn’t end tragically. So, I have to live and I hope you can help me do it.”

Alex nodded tearfully and bent down to put a light kiss on Izzie’s head and squeeze her hand, “We’re going to do everything we can to make that happen. For right now, we’re going to get you settled in and we’ll help you make any phone class and arrangements necessary.”

“Where’s your son? If you don’t mind me asking,” Jo inquired. 

“Oh, he’s at school right now. My nanny, Stella usually picks him up and takes him home. I guess I’m going to have to tell her that there’s been a change of plans,” Izzie replied. 

“Hey, I can always make arrangements if he ever wants to stay here in the hospital with you or if you need to find somewhere for him to stay. Between all of us here, there are plenty of people to help out with your kid. I know it’s been a while, but you’re still family. You’ll always be family,” Alex gave Izzie one of his signature crooked grins before looking up at Jo. “Can you go see if Mer and Bailey are done? They’re going to want to see her.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jo walked out of the room to locate her fellow surgeons.

“You’ve got a good thing going here,” Izzie smiled at Alex. “I like her. Your wife, I mean. She’s a lot more gracious than I’d be if the roles were reversed. Is she a good surgeon?”

“She is,” Alex grinned proudly. It wasn’t often that he got to brag about his wife, so he decided to take the opportunity to do so. “She’s kind and calm under pressure. She’s steady and sure. Meredith trained her. She’s kind of a genius actually. You know she helped bring a dead liver back to life and put it in a patient? She’s a fellow and is doing cancer research right now. Who knows? Maybe she’ll find something that can help you.”

“You love her,” Izzie stared at him for a moment. “I’m not going to lie to you, I was kind of hoping you’d be single when I got here. I didn’t come here to get you back, but I don’t think I ever really got over you, you know with the way things ended. So, a small part of me wished that maybe there still be a small part of you that loved me enough to try again.”

“I do love you, Iz. I think I always will. But I’m not in love with you. I haven’t been in a while,” Alex admitted. He truly did still love Izzie. How couldn’t he? She was his first love and would always have a special place in his heart, but she wasn’t his soulmate. He might not have understood it back then, but he knew that now. “I’m sorry that I can’t fulfill that wish for you, but I’m happy. I love Jo more than life itself. If you knew our story, you’d see that very clearly. She’s it for me, Iz.”

“I know she is,” in the short amount of time that she’d seen them interact, Izzie could tell that there was no one better for Alex than his wife. “I won’t come in between that, I swear.”

“Good,” Alex was glad that they had gotten that conversation out of the way. “So tell me about yourself. I know you have a son, but what else?”

“Well, I’m a neurosurgeon,” Izzie’s eyes shined in excitement. “I was kind of inspired by Derek after he removed my brain tumor. I always like neuro, but that’s what really pushed me over the edge. I did my fellowship in Pennsylvania where was I was living up until last year when my mom had her accident. I had a few friends and dated causally here and there. I still bake, all the time. But it’s nice because now I have someone to bake for. Geo loves my chocolate chip muffins. We spend hours in the kitchen baking on the evenings when I’m off. We have a dog named Piper. She’s a 4 year old black lab.”

“You went into neuro?” Alex raised his eyebrows. “I always assumed you’d go into general or maybe fetal.” 

“I thought about fetal for a while. I really loved saving babies, but I didn’t think I could handle losing them. I don’t know how you do it everyday,” Izzie looked at Alex in awe. “I respect the hell out of you for it.”

“It’s always hard. Especially if you get attached to them. I just, try my best to make sure that even if there’s nothing more I can do for them, that they don’t die alone. That they don’t die without being held by someone first,” Alex’s face was solemn. 

“I always knew you were never the evil spawn Cristina made you out to be. How is she by the way?” Izzie asked. 

“Cristina is doing great. The last time I spoke to her was a couple months ago, right before my wedding. She was supposed to come, but she ended having to go in for an emergency surgery and missed her flight. So instead, she stood up until 4am in Switzerland to watch Mer officiate my wedding over FaceTime,” Alex chuckled softly.

“Meredith officiated your wedding? The same Meredith Grey who go married on a post-it note?” Izzie asked incredulously.

“Yup.”

The laughed for a few more minutes and reminisced of the days when they were residents running around reeking havoc on the hospital grounds. A while later, there was a knock on the door followed by Bailey and Meredith walking into the room.

“Izzie!” Meredith exclaimed. She looked between Alex and her former friend skeptically. “What are you doing here?”

“Isobel Stevens, well I’ll be! It’s so good to see you!” Dr. Bailey smiled and embraced her former student. “What happened? Why are you sitting in a hospital bed?”

Izzie explained the events leading up to her reappearance and exchanged stories and heartfelt words with the group. Feeling a bit out of place, Jo lingered by the door. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, a family reunion of sorts. Seeing how well Izzie fit back into the group filled Jo with a bit of anxiety. She couldn’t just stand around doing nothing. 

Deciding to leave the former crew to enjoy some catching up, Jo turned on her heels and left the room. She had only walked a couple into the hallway when she felt a gentle touch on her arm. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Alex looked at his wife in concern. “Why’d you leave?”

“I’m just tired, I think I’m going to go home a bit early. I need to rest up if I’m going to be ready for Izzie’s surgery tomorrow morning. I’ll see you at home?” Jo forced a smile.

Although he wasn’t convinced, Alex decided not to push the issue, “Yeah, I’ll see you at home. I might be a bit late, though. I just... I don’t want her to be alone, you know? Her kid should be here this evening so I want to make sure everything’s set up for them.”

“Oh, okay.”

***

By the time Alex got home, it was 10pm. It was definitely later than he had expected to arrived to the loft, but he’d been busy running back and forth between his patients and Izzie’s hospital room. He couldn’t wait to shower, lay down in his bed, and hold his wife. 

As he opened the door, he peered into the loft in surprise. The lights were all off and Jo was already laying down, asleep in their bed. Alex’s eyes scrunched in confusion. Jo never went to bed this early. She was a night owl and horrible insomniac that couldn’t fall asleep before eleven o’clock no matter how hard she tried. 

He took off his shoes to walk quietly passed her sleeping form and into the bathroom. Once he exited the shower, Alex put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He shuffled back towards the bed and pulled back the covers, slipping in under the sheets. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Jo’s waist, pulling her close to him. His body instantly relaxing at the feel of her in his arms. 

“Hey.”

Alex looked down at his wife who was staring back at him, “Oh, hey. I thought you were asleep.”

“You know I can’t sleep this early.”

“Yeah I know.” 

After a few beats of silence, Jo spoke again, “Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“I think we should stop.”

“Stop what?” Alex asked, confused.

“I think we should stop trying—for a baby. There’s just... a lot going on right now and I—um, I wouldn’t want to pull your attention away from Izzie because she’s going to need you. I don’t want to be a distraction,” Jo took a deep breath and averted her eyes. “I know you still love her and you care so much. It’s one of the things I love about you the most. I’m just saying, maybe for now we should take a step back. In case things change within the next few months. It can keep things from getting messy.”

“Jo,” Alex breathed out sadly. “You are not a distraction. You’re anything but a distraction. Everything else in my life is a distraction. You’re my priority. You’re my wife, so stop talking like I’m going to leave you at any second. Yes, I still love Izzie. But I love you more. I’m so in love with you it’s insane. And I don’t want to stop, at least not because you’re trying to avoid being pregnant in the event of a break up.”

“Wait, so you don’t want to stop? You want to keep trying with me?” Jo sniffed.

“Of course I do,” Alex grinned at her. “Jo, the entire time Iz was talking about her son today, all I could think of was how I couldn’t wait to have kids with you. I want a little girl who’s got your eyes and your smile. I want a little boy with your nose and your hair. I’ve wanted it for a long time, and that’s not going to change because my ex-wife showed up to the hospital we work at with cancer.” 

“You promise?” 

“I swear to God, Jo. All of its with you,” Alex squeezed her tighter and dropped a light kiss on her forehead. 

“Okay,” Jo exhaled. “So we keep going? Just like everything is normal?”

“Yup,” Alex nodded. “And we have a hell of a lot of fun doing it.”


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) hope you enjoy this update!

Part 3:

——————

The next few months went by quickly. Izzie’s surgeries had gone well and she was undergoing IL-2 treatments again in hopes of killing the cancer. While she was working hard to fight her cancer, she hired a caregiver to make sure her mom was okay. About a month after her last surgery, Izzie was discharged from the hospital. With Maggie living with Jackson and Amelia living with Owen, Izzie, Geo, and Piper all moved into Meredith’s house. For about two weeks they’d been living there and Izzie was bored out of her mind. 

“I need to get out of this house,” Izzie banged her head against the kitchen island. “I need to go to work. I can’t sit here all day doing nothing. I’m a freaking neurosurgeon.”

“Trust me, I get it,” Meredith chuckled. “Why don’t you just ask Alex for a job? I’m sure he’d be willing to move some things around for you to work at least a few hours throughout the week.”

“You’re kidding right?” Izzie picked her head up from the counter and raised her eyebrows. “He’s not going to give me privileges. Have you seen the way he’s been hovering these past three months? He didn’t want to discharge me. The only reason I’m here right now is because Jo said it was ridiculous to keep me in the hospital and that she was my surgeon, so she was the one who got to clear me to go home.”

“Maybe you should talk to Jo then? Get her to soften him up. Tell her to tell him that she’s prescribing work because mental health is just as important as physical health when it comes to fighting cancer,” Meredith suggested as she readied the kids lunches for school. “Does Geo like carrots?”

“Not really, but put them in his lunch box. He needs the vegetables,” Izzie played with the hem of her sweater. “You know, I think I will talk to Jo. I need this. I need to work. I don’t care where. I’ll even work in the clinic if I have to. I’ll see if she can talk to him for me. She’s the only one he has a hard time saying no to... When the hell did he get so whipped?”

“Oh, just somewhere around six years ago,” Meredith laughed. “He’s been whipped since before they even got together.”

Izzie popped a couple blueberries into her mouth, “Tell me how they met. Every time I ask either of them, they try to change the subject. I don’t know if it’s because I’m the ex-wife or because they don’t like talking about it and being all mushy, but I really want to hear about it.” 

“Well, Jo was an intern and Alex was doing his first year of fellowship. They met because Jo was on his service one day. He was a jerk the majority of the day. So, Jo told him that he didn’t have to worry about being nice to her because she had no plans on sleeping with him, since he’d already slept with all of her friends. Things obviously worked out very differently,” Meredith smirked. 

“Of course he slept all her friends first,” Izzie chuckled softly. “But how did they get together? I’m still not understanding. Did they end up falling into bed together or something? Alex and I had sex in a supply closet while you had your hand in that guy’s body holding a bomb.”

“Wait, that’s happened?” Meredith raised her eyebrows and laughed when Izzie nodded embarrassed. “I can’t believe you guys... But anyway, no that’s not what happened. A few months later, they became best friends after going to Bailey’s wedding. They would hang out all the time and drink beer like old buddies. I kept asking Alex why he didn’t just ask her out already and he insisted that there was nothing going on between the two of them. Fast forward six months and a whole lot of complicated things, and Alex finally told her that he was in love with her. Then they kissed.”

“Hold on, he said I love you before sleeping with her first?” Izzie asked in surprise. 

“Yup,” Meredith grinned as she nodded. “You know, they were a thing for entire week before having sex? He kept chickening out because he said he wanted it to be special. Jo on the other hand was desperate to jump his bones, haha.”

“He really did change,” Izzie shook her head in disbelief. “Jo is good for him. It’s like they were made for each other.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Meredith said as she finally sat down to drink her coffee. “I was a little worried at first when you came back. Not because I doubt Alex or anything like that. I know Alex would never leave Jo. He’s willing to die, kill, and go to jail for, in love with her. But I was worried that you would try to cause problems. And I was worried for Jo. She’d been through a lot in her life. Maybe even more than me, but she’s always smiled and been happy. I was worried that being your surgeon would cause her to lose some of that. She never did though, and she still hasn’t.”

“Honestly, I kind of fell in love with her. So I completely understand,” Izzie chuckled. She really meant it too. Jo had been wonderful in the past few months. She didn’t know how to even begin thanking the woman for all that she’d done for her. 

“I’m going to the hospital. Are you coming with me?”Meredith asked.

“Yeah,” Izzie nodded. “I’m going to go upstairs and and get the kids.”

***

“Jo, come on babe. We’ve got to go or we’re gonna be late,” Alex yelled from the opposite side of the loft. 

Jo sat in the bathroom staring in disbelief at the pregnancy test she held in her hands. After months of trying and receiving negative test results, Jo finally saw the answer she’d been hoping for. She hadn’t planned on taking a test this morning. She usually did one every few weeks. Today she’d seen the box under the bathroom cabinet and decided to take it. 

Truthfully, as much as she longed for it, she hadn’t expected those results. She hadn’t expected the little flutter in her chest and the prickling of tears in her eyes when she saw the two little lines she’d prayed for. It was positive. She was pregnant. 

“Jo, we really need to leave. Let’s go,” Alex knocked on the bathroom door, startling her out of the moment. 

Taking a calming breath, she called out, “Coming! Just need to wash my hands. Wait for me in the car.”

Alex grumbled something she couldn’t quite make out. Jo waited until she heard the loft door close before walking out, the positive pregnancy test clutched tightly in her hand. She crossed over to the other side of the loft and placed the test in her nightstand, hiding it underneath a couple articles she’d been reading. Grabbing her purse, she steadied herself and schooled her expression so as not to alert Alex of her newfound knowledge. 

She jumped into the passenger seat and pretended like it was any other day. As much as Jo wanted to just blurt it out, she wanted to take a blood test in the hospital first before telling Alex. She wanted to be sure, and she wanted it to be special. 

They arrived just as Meredith and Izzie were walking towards the hospital entrance. Alex and Jo hopped out of the car and greeted the two women warmly. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex turned to Izzie. “You should be home resting.”

“I came to talk to you about letting me work,” Izzie gave Jo a pleading look. “Jo said that my mental health is very important to my reconvert and she suggested that I do things I love and get back to as normal of a routine as possible.”

Understanding what Izzie was trying to tell her, Jo nodded, “Yes. That’s right. She should be getting back to her normal routine, which includes work. Not as many hours as she was working before, but she definitely needs to do what she loves. She needs to work. Doctors orders.” 

The three women looked over at Alex expectantly. His eyes flitted back and forth between them and he eyed Jo skeptically, “I feel like you guys are ganging up on me.”

“Come on, Alex. Let her work. She’s okay and she needs this,” Jo looked at Alex with wide eyes that she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. 

“Fine, you can work in the clinic,” Alex sighed as she addressed Izzie. “But no heavy lifting or exerting yourself. And I’ll grant you privileges to work on simple neuro cases that come into the ER, like clipping aneurysms.”

“Ah! Thank you!” Izzie jumped in excitement and gave Alex a brief hug. “Best chief ever!” She turned to Jo and smiled, “And you are amazing! I get to put on some scrubs for the first time in months.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “I’m going inside. See you guys later.”

The ladies walked over to the coffee cart and got in line to place their orders. Once up at the front, Jo asked for her coffee, “Hi. Can I get a a regular coffee, two creams, two sugars? Actually make it decaf.”

“Decaf?” Meredith looked at Jo quizzically. “Why are you getting decaf? You live off of expresso shots.”

“That’s true, every time I saw you with a cup in your hand, it was always something with expresso in it,” Izzie tilted her head in confusion. “You thrive off of caffeine.”

“I just... didn’t want it today,” Jo shrugged, hoping that would be a good enough explanation to distract from the fact that she’d only ordered decaf because she may be pregnant. 

“Since when do you not want caffeine?” Meredith questioned. 

Izzie gasped, “Oh my God! Are you pregnant?”

Jo froze in surprise. She’d always figured that if she were to get pregnant, Meredith would be one of the first to know. Ever since she and Meredith got closer, the order of people finding out would be Meredith, Alex, Link, Ben, and Bailey. She never once expected that her husband’s ex-wife would be on that list, let alone figure it out before anyone else. So, that’s why she just stood there in shock, I unanswering.

“Oh God, you are pregnant!” Meredith exclaimed.

“Shhhh! Keep it down. I don’t need everyone to know that the chief’s wife is pregnant before I even tell him,” Jo looked around frantically, hoping that no one else heard what happened. 

“Wait, he doesn’t know?” Izzie asked. 

“No. I found out this morning as he was rushing me to get out of the house,” Jo scanned the area and spoke in a hushed voice. “The car on our way to work didn’t seem like the appropriate time to share this life changing news. I want it to be special. Plus, I really want to take a blood test first to be sure.”

“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go do the test right now,” Meredith urged. 

“We can go to the clinic and do it in one of the private exam rooms. It doesn’t open for another hour, but I can take the test for you and no one will ever know,” Izzie grabbed Jo by the hand and started walking away from the coffee cart, motioning for Meredith to follow. “Come on, let’s go!”

***

“You know what I just realized?” Izzie wondered out loud.

“What?” Meredith and Jo said at the same time.

“Oddly enough, this isn’t the first time I’ve run a pregnancy test for someone Alex may have knocked up,” Izzie chuckled as she thought back to events of over a decade ago. 

“Alex knocked someone else up? Alex has a kid?” Jo’s eyes widened and her voice raised in pitch.

“What? No! No, no, no... when we were second year residents his ex-girlfriend Rebecca thought she was pregnant and I ran a pregnancy on her that came out negative. She was having a hysterical pregnancy,” Izzie explained as she removed the needle from Jo’s arm and disposed of it. 

“Ooh, I forgot about that,” Meredith gasped. “That girl was insane. Actually crazy.”

“Wait, is this the same girlfriend that peed on your couch?” Jo turned to Meredith.

“Yup,” Meredith nodded. “Ava—or Rebecca was her real name. She was a patient that Alex saved and she fell in love with him... and then she went crazy.”

“I’m not crazy,” Jo looked back and forth between both women. “I know I have had my moments, but it was really was positive.”

“Jo, we know you’re not crazy,” Izzie laughed. “Trust me, we know crazy—I was crazy for a minute there. I had a brain tumor that caused me to hallucinate my dead fiancé.”

“I’m going to take these to the lab and put a rush on them. Go about your day like normal and we’ll meet for lunch to give you the results,” Meredith squeezed Jo’s shoulder as she walked out.

Jo watched as Izzie cleaned up the supplies they’d used for the blood draw, “I’m sorry. This must be really weird for you. You just ran a pregnancy test for your ex-husband’s new wife. It’s not exactly something I’d be thrilled to do. But then again, my ex-husband was a horrible human being, so let’s be glad he never procreated.” 

“You were married before?” Izzie paused and looked up at Jo.

“Uh—yeah... it’s a very long story, but I was in an abusive marriage with a man who almost killed me on multiple occasions. I ran away, changed my name, and never divorced him. But then a little over a year ago, he died after being hit by a drunk driver, and I was free.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine what that must’ve been like for you,” Izzie frowned sadly. She felt like there was still so much she had left to learn about the woman Alex married. The resilience after so much hardship and the ability to smile after enduring so much pain were encouraging. “If you are pregnant, this baby is going to be very strong.”

“Thanks,” Jo smiled as she stood up. She looked over at Izzie and opened the door. “Come on, let’s go get your scrubs.”

***

Hours later, the three women met outside the ER to read the results. Jo was fidgeting nervously. Everything within her was on edge. She knew she was pregnant. She had to be pregnant. The stick she peed on this morning had two lines and she was almost positive her labs would reflect the presence of child in her uterus. Sure, she didn’t really have any symptoms yet, but the entire morning she thought back and realized that her last period was over six weeks ago. She’d been so busy with Izzie’s case and her fellowship, that she’d failed to notice. 

Meredith held the paper in her hands, “Do you want to read it or do you want me to do it?”

“You do it,” Jo bit her bit anxiously. She watched as Meredith slowly unfolded the paper, Izzie leaning over her shoulder to see the results. “I think I’ll chicken out if I do it. Which sounds stupid because we want this. We’ve been trying for months, now. But for some reason, I just feel like I want to puke.”

“Well, that might just be the morning sickness talking because you’re definitely pregnant,” Izzie shared, a wide grin dawning her face. “Congratulations!”

“Yup,” Meredith nodded, an equally large smile gracing her features. “Your hCG levels indicate that you are pregnant. Probably six to seven weeks along.”

Jo took a deep breath, “Oh my God... I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant,” Meredith chuckled and gave Jo a hug. “You two are going to be the very best parents to this baby.”

“I need to tell Alex,” Jo finally said, some of the shock beginning to wear off. She got up from the bench she’d been sitting on to go to his office when Izzie stopped her. 

“Woah, hold on a minute. You can’t just go barging in and say ‘we’re having a baby.’ You gotta do something cute,” Izzie insisted. “And you’ve got to plant a camera to record his reaction when you tell him because we definitely want to see that.”

“You’re right,” Jo nodded. “That’s why I didn’t tell him this morning. I want it to be special.”

“It’s going to be special no matter what you do,” Meredith placed a hand on Jo’s shoulder. “It’s special because the baby is special, and your love is special. However you decide to tell him will be special.”

Jo took in Meredith’s advice and decided that it was true. But it didn’t make her want to abandon the thought of a sweet gesture any less. Deciding what she wanted to do, Jo made arrangements to set her plan in motion. 

By the time she and Alex got off work, there were only a couple things she had left to do before telling him about the baby. Meredith had stopped by the loft early to plant the items she’d need for her pregnancy reveal. As they pulled into their parking space outside the loft, Jo felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.

She turned in her seat to look at Alex, “So, I have a surprise for you inside the house. It was delivered early so you’ve got to keep your eyes closed until I tell you. Promise you won’t open them until I say so.”

Alex sighed. He was tired and really just want to shower and go to sleep, but his wife had taken the time out of her day to surprise him. The least he could do was be grateful, “Okay. I promise.”

Jo led him up into the loft with her hands covering his eyes, much like the first time she’d surprised him with their couch. She stopped him right in front of that very piece of furniture and removed her hands, “Ta dah!”

“It’s our couch... the couch you already surprised me with six years ago,” Alex made a face.

Jo slapped his arm, “Not the couch you dummy. Look at what’s on it.”

“It’s a box of pizza. Not that I don’t love pizza, but why?”

Jo released an exasperated sigh, “You have to open the box first, you dummy.”

Jo watched as Alex leant down and slowly opened the box up, revealing the message inside.  _ Congrats on being promoted to Dad _ . She watched his face contort with a variety of emotions before meeting hers with a look of wonder. 

“You’re pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jo nodded. “Probably about six weeks or so.”

“We’re having a baby,” Alex stood up from his position of being hunched forwards to wrap Jo in his arms. “Oh my God. We’re having a baby!”

“We’re having a baby!” Jo laughed and released the breath she’d been holding. “We’re going to be parents!”

“Hell yeah, we are.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the road

——————

_**Part 4:** _

The months following were smooth sailing, until they weren’t. Jo was about seven months in her pregnancy when it seemed like everything had gone to shit. Izzie got sick again and was back in a hospital bed undergoing multiple treatments and would be undergoing a resection for new mets that appeared along her small intestine.

Everything had been going so well. Izzie had been hired by Alex as a full time neurosurgeon at Grey Sloan, Geo was thriving in his school and enjoying have “cousins” to play with, even Piper—the damn dog—was happy.

That’s why Jo was so pissed. For months, she’d been working tirelessly on her fellowship research to find a breakthrough that could maybe save Izzie’s life and stop the spread of her cancer. Finding out that the cancer was back was like a punch in the gut for all the time Jo had spent trying to come up with a solution. It was made increasingly difficult by the fact that Jo had become friends of sorts with her husband’s ex-wife. They had forged a friendship from the most unexpected of circumstances and it was one that Jo was grateful for.

Jo’s impending motherhood didn’t help the situation either. She knew that she’d be going on maternity leave in a few months, but what would that mean for Izzie? Jo couldn’t just stop now. Not when Izzie needed her the most.

She’d been sitting in the attending’s lounge with her head in her hands when she heard someone shuffle through the door.

“Hey.”

Jo looked up to find Link standing in the doorway. She gave him a small smile, “Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Nope,” Jo laughed dryly. “I’m stressed and tired and my feet hurt and I just need to figure out this medical breakthrough so that a woman that I’ve grown to care about doesn’t die.”

“So... just another Thursday, right?” Link quipped sarcastically. He sat down next to Jo and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Look, I know you feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, but it’s not all on just you. Whether you figure it out or not, it doesn’t make you any less of a good doctor. It doesn’t mean that you didn’t try your hardest. You are going to run yourself to the ground if you keep going at the rate you’re going, and I know that can’t be good for the baby.”

Jo let a tear slide down her cheek, “I know... I just wish there was something more I could do. I’m running out of options. She’s my patient and it’s my job to help her, but she’s also become the most unlikely friend. I just... I don’t want her to die.”

“No one wants her to die. But if she does, it won’t be your fault. It won’t be because you didn’t try hard enough. It’ll be because she had cancer and try as we might, sometimes the cancer wins. Regardless of who wins, you have given her time. Time she wouldn’t have had if she never would came to this hospital looking for old friends and instead stumbling upon you. She gets time and a chance to fight because of you. Don’t forget that,” Link pulled Jo in for a sideways hug. “Now, dry up those tears and go to her room and tell her what’s next in your plan to try to save her life.”

Jo chuckled softly, “Thank you.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Link shrugged. “Seriously though, you’re gonna wanna wipe your face. You’ve got some mascara running down your face.”

“Shut up,” Jo rolled her eyes and stood to look in the mirror. Yikes. She did look pretty wrecked. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and began to blot her face.

Satisfied with her appearance, Jo said goodbye to Link and made her way down to Izzie’s hospital room. As she approached, she saw Alex with Geo on his lap and Meredith talking to Izzie as she knitted a scarf. Smiling, Jo knocked on the door as she walked in, “Hey. I see you have some company.”

“Jo! We were just talking about you—oh my goodness... your belly looks absolutely precious today,” Izzie beamed brightly.

“Thank you,” Jo nodded gratefully and looked over at Alex who was staring at her with love in his eyes.

“Oh! You see, that’s the look. The one we were talking about,” Meredith pointed at Alex.

“What look?” Jo scrunched her face.

“The lovey-dovey look Alex gets on his face anytime you walk into the room. It’s like he worships the ground you walk on,” Izzie teased, a wide grin on her face.

“Yup,” Meredith nodded. “The look of complete and utter adoration.”

Geo looked in between Jo and Alex briefly before agreeing, “Uncle Alex looks at you like you’re the most pwetty thing ever to exist!”

“That’s because she is,” Alex ruffled Geo’s hair, causing the young boy to erupt into a fit of giggles. He looked up at Jo again, “How are you feeling?”

“Good... a bit tired and Link may have just witnessed me have a hormonal break down in the lounge, but mostly good,” Jo ran a hand over her swollen stomach. “Baby is kicking a lot today.”

“Can I feel?” Geo asked excitedly, jumping up from his spot on Alex’s lap. “Pwetty please?”

“Sure,” Jo smiled at the boy and guided his little hand up to where the baby’s feet were. “You feel that thump? That’s the baby.”

“Woah,” Geo’s eyes widened in wonder. “This is so cool!”

“It is pretty cool isn’t it?” Jo winked at him. “What’s even cooler is that in a couple months, the baby will be here and we’ll get to hold and cuddle him or her all day long.”

“I can’t wait to have a baby cousin,” Geo looked over at Izzie. “It’s something happy and we need all the happy so mommy can get better.”

“You are so right, Geo. A big part of your mommy’s recovery is going to depend on her being very strong. Happiness gives us something to hope for and it makes us oh so very strong,” Jo replied.

The three other adults watched the scene unfold with smiles on their faces. Izzie turned to Jo, “You are going to be a wonderful mother. I can tell.”

“Thank you,” Jo reached over and squeezed one of Izzie’s hands. “I wanted to come in and tell you that I’m actively making plans for what to do next. Right now, surgery is still our best option, but I’m doing everything in my power to figure out something else. Until then, you’ll continue with the IL-2 treatments to shrinks those mets down as much as possible. I want to do the resection in a week from today.”

“Sounds good,” Izzie nodded. “Enough about me, someone tell me something happy or funny to help me distract myself from the fact that I’m stuck here while everyone else is performing surgery. Ooh! Like have you guys figured out a name yet?”

“Not yet,” Alex shook his head. “We haven’t really had a chance to sit down and talk about names. Hell, we don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

That was true. Originally, Jo and Alex were going to find out the sex of the baby, but at the last minute chose to wait and be surprised. It was exciting and made it even more fun when people tried to place their bets on the sex of the baby.

“You better hope for your sake it’s a boy, because if you have a little girl who looks like Jo, that’s it. You’re a goner,” Meredith smirked

“Oh I can see it now,” Izzie laughed. “Alex freaking out because she’s going out on date when she sixteen.”

Alex scowled, “Shut up. We’re no where close to that so we’re not even going to think about it.”

“You see? He’s going to have a complete meltdown if that baby is a girl,” Meredith pointed at Jo’s bump. “What do you think it is Jo?”

“Honestly, I haves to clue. It’s changes every day. Today I’m feeling boy, but I’m a couple hours from now I might think it’s a girl.”

“Well, if you guys decide to go with the theme of naming your babies after a loved one, just remember that no one has named a baby after me yet,” Meredith grinned slyly.

“Shut up,” Alex threw a paper cup in Meredith’s direction, causing the three women to laugh.

***

“Helen, I swear I’m fine,” Jo insisted as she walked into the hospital, her mother in law trailing behind her.

“No you are not,” Helen frowned. “I know that I’m not entirely mentally stable, but Jo, I gave birth to three children. I know what labor looks like. You are having contractions.”

“They’re Braxton Hicks,” Jo tried to explain. “Besides, I am only thirty five weeks. I have a whole month before the baby is supposed to be born. I haven’t even gone on maternity leave yet.”

“Now I see why Alex called me,” Helen muttered under her breath. “Okay, fine. Maybe you aren’t in labor but you need to slow down.”

“Trust me, Helen, I would love to, but I can’t. I have patients to take care of and my research. I can’t afford to stop now. Not when I’m on the brink of something that could save many lives. Not when Izzie Stevens is finally getting discharged again today,” Jo said as Helen followed her into the attendings lounge.

Truthfully, Jo was in pain. She’d been having contractions ever since four in the morning, but did her best to ignore it. She was tough. She could handle a little pain and discomfort. It wasn’t time yet.

“Wait, is this the ex-wife Izzie Stevens?” Helen made a face at the information, while Jo changed into her scrubs. “Alex mentioned that his ex-wife was here getting treatment. You’re her doctor?”

“Yes,” Jo nodded as she pulled on the scrub top and fluffed her hair out.

“You are a saint,” Helen shook her head.

“She’s really not that bad,” Jo turned to Helen. “I’m going to round on her right now if you want to join me.”

“Might as well,” Helen shrugged. “I promised Alex I’d stay with you today.”

“Alex needs to calm down. Worrying like that is just going to give him more gray hair than what he already has. I am fine. The baby is fine,” Jo walked out the lounge and into the hallway in the direction of Izzie’s room.

Just as they were about to walk into Izzie’s room, Jo was hit by a powerful contraction. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto the doorway, exhaling in pain. She shook her head and proceeded into the room.

“Hey Izzie,” Jo greeted and smiled when she saw Geo. “Hello to you, too Geo. Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“Yes he is, but mommy decided to let him skip because she’s leaving the hospital today,” Izzie grinned.

“That’s right! I checked all of your levels and your most recent scans, and I feel very good about discharging you today,” Jo shared the good news. She turned and motioned for Helen to walk in, ignoring another contraction. “Iz! This is Alex’s mom, Helen Karev.”

“Hi,” Helen gave Izzie a wary smile.

“Oh! Hi, Mrs. Karev, it’s so nice to meet you,” Izzie shook Helen’s hand. She looked over at Jo. “I didn’t know that he introduced you to his mom.”

“Yeah, we met just a couple weeks before the wedding. Went out to Iowa to visit,” Jo recounted. “Alex called her and flew her out here to be the pregnancy police.”

“He did not ask me to be the pregnancy police,” Helen rolled her eyes. He’d mentioned that your due date was approaching soon and I told him that I wanted to be here to see you before you gave birth, so he came to Iowa and flew out here with me. He said he’d do the same once the baby was born. But it looks to me like he won’t have to make the second trip because you are having contractions every three minutes.”

Jo’s eyes widened as she realized that her mother-in-law had been measuring the time between her contractions, “They’re three minutes apart? They’re coming steady?”

“Yes, honey. Like I said ever since we left the house, you are in labor,” Helen reiterated and placed a hand on Jo’s shoulder. “You need to cancel the rest of your day.”

“No, no, no. I am not having this baby right now,” Jo shook her head stubbornly. “It’s two early. He or she has still got to cook for five more weeks. Their lungs still need a few more weeks to develop, they don’t have enough body fat to regulate temperature yet, and they won’t be strong enough to breastfeed. So, this baby is staying inside.”

“Um... Jo,” Izzie called out. “You’re bleeding.”

“I’m what?” Jo looked down to see a dark streak running down the leg of her scrub pants. She clutched her stomach in pain again. “Oh, crap. Call Alex and Meredith.”

“Geo, run to the nurses station and tell them that we need a wheel chair for Dr. Jo and that they need to page Uncle Alex right away. It’s an emergency,” Izzie instructed her son, who nodded and ran out into the hall. She carefully stood up from her bed and walked over to where Jo was leaning against the wall. “Okay, you’re going to be fine. Jo, how about you let me feel your belly?”

Izzie felt around for a minute before scrunching her eyes in concern, “Alright, keep in mind that I am a neurosurgeon and I’m not exactly sure that this is what’s going on, but I think your placenta ruptured. There shouldn’t be this much blood.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Helen asked worriedly.

“Just hold her up while I find Geo with the wheelchair,” Izzie rushed out of the room and found her son walking next to a nurse strolling a wheelchair. “Did you page Alex Karev?”

“Yes,” the nurse nodded.

“Okay, you also need to page OB and Meredith Grey. I think Jo’s experiencing placental abruption and she may need to undergo a crash C-section.”

“I’m on it.”

***

The following minutes were a frenzy of activity as Alex—who’d been elbow deep in a kid’s body cavity—was notified of his wife going into preterm labor. He got tagged out by Bailey and ran out to find Meredith standing outside the OR board, trying to figure out which OR they’d taken Jo to.

When they got to OR 2, both Meredith and Alex were happy to find that Jo was not alone. Standing there holding her hand was Izzie, who was muttering soothing words to her, “Everything is going great so far. You are doing good, the baby is okay, and Alex is on his way.”

“I’m here!” Alex announced as he came up beside Jo and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Hey, I’m here.”

“Oh thank God,” Jo breathed out a sigh of relief. “This wasn’t the plan. God, Alex this wasn’t the plan.”

“When the hell have our lives ever gone to plan?” Alex chuckled light. “It’s okay, because we caught in time and in a few minutes we’re going to have a beautiful baby.”

“Where’s Meredith?” Jo called out.

“I’m right here Jo,” Meredith walked up to where Izzie had been sitting my Jo’s head. “We got this, thank you.”

“Oh. Yeah... no problem,” suddenly, Izzie felt very out of place. For the first time in the months since she’d returned to Seattle, she felt like an outsider looking in. “Okay. I’m going to go sit with your mom, Alex. Keep her some company.”

“Thank you.”

***

A little over an hour had passed when Meredith finally came out to the waiting room on the Labor & Delivery floor. She wore a bright smile on her face, “Mom and baby are just fine. There was some bleeding but we got that under control and Alex stood over the peds fellow’s shoulder making sure that the baby was fine.”

“Oh thank God,” Izzie let out a sigh of relief. “They’re both okay?”

“Yes,” Meredith nodded. “The baby’s lungs are fully developed. She might have to stay in an incubator a couple nights to regulate her body temperature, but she’s healthy.”

“Did you say she?” Helen asked.

“I did. It’s a girl.”

Izzie laughed, “Oh my God. I knew it! Please tell me she looks exactly like Jo.”

“She’s a carbon copy,” Meredith joined Izzie’s laughter. “I would’ve thought Jo’s cloned herself if it weren’t for obvious mop of hair on her head that definitely came from Alex.”

“Can we go see them?” Geo pulled on Meredith’s scrubs. “Pleaseeeeee!”

“Yes, you can go see them. That’s why I came out to get you,” Meredith extended her hand out to the little boy. “Come on, follow me.”

They walked down the halls of L&D until they finally found themselves outside a room. Somewhere along the way, Amelia, Link, and Bailey had joined them. Meredith knocked on the door before walking in, “I brought some visitors.”

Jo and Alex looked up from the tiny pink bundle in their arms to see their friends—their family walk into the room. Alex grinned widely as he held his daughter in his arms and stood up to greet everyone. He was jittering with excitement, “Dude, I’m a dad!”

The room erupted into laughter. Amelia chuckled, “Yeah we know.”

There was a shuffling by the doorway as someone pushed their way through, “I’m here! I was in surgery. Did I miss it?”

Maggie burst through the door eyes wide, struggling to catch her breath, “Oh my God. It’s a girl!”

“Yes, it’s a girl,” Jo sighed dreamily, very clearly in love with the child in her husband’s arms.

“She’s absolutely beautiful,” Helen fawned over the small child. “I have a granddaughter!”

“Well? Are you going to tell us her name?” Bailey asked expectantly.

Alex and Jo exchanged a look before answering simultaneously, “Taylor Joy Karev.”

“TJ for short,” Jo added.

Izzie watched as everyone—her son included—took their turns meeting and holding the precious little newborn. It was a sweet moment, one that she thought she’d never get to see. It was... odd, seeing her ex-husband and his wife welcome their child into the world. It was odd being a part of the process. It was odd that they let her in after the history between her and Alex.

Jo must’ve noticed Izzie’s detached expression because soon, Izzie was being pulled out of her reverie by Jo’s concerned voice, “Izzie, are you okay?”

“I should be the one asking you that,” Izzie winked. “You scared me a little there. But of course Taylor had to have a dramatic entrance into the world, she’s a Karev after all. Already like her father in that way.”

“She’s been in this world for two hours and she already has him wrapped around her little finger,” Jo mused quietly, looking at her husband helping the Geo and the other kids—who’d been brought over from school—hold their newest cousin. “I don’t blame him, though... I didn’t think I could love anyone this much. I didn’t think I’d ever love anyone more than I love Alex, but this little girl... she’s everything. Absolutely everything.”

“I know exactly how you feel,” Izzie sat down on the edge of Jo’s bed. “When I saw Geo for the first time, my heart cracked wide open. It didn’t matter that I hadn’t given birth to him. I knew he was mine and I was his. Not a day goes by where I’m not grateful for every second I get to spend with him. Especially, since my cancer returned.”

Izzie paused and thought carefully about her next words, “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t alive right now. But I also, wouldn’t be here in this room, surrounded by friends watching my ex-husband hold his newborn daughter if it weren’t for you. You have helped me mend broken relationships and have given me a community again. And that’s all because of you. God knows they wouldn’t be as welcoming to me if it weren’t for your genuine care and compassion. So thank you, for giving me life back.”

About halfway through Izzie’s short speech, Jo felt a couple tears slip her eyes. She tried to wave it off as the hormones, “You’re welcome. Thank you for staying with me until TJ was born.”

“It was my pleasure and honor,” Izzie squeezed Jo’s hand lightly, marveling at the shift in roles. For the first time, Jo was in the hospital bed and Izzie was standing about it. “It’s weird seeing you in a hospital gown instead for scrubs.”

“It’s weird being in a hospital gown,” Jo answered. She observed Izzie for a minute. “Are you okay? You got discharged today and instead ended up getting me to an OR in time so that I didn’t lose too much blood.”

“I’m good. Honestly, I feel really good,” Izzie assured. “I know I’m not better yet and I know that I’ve still got to fight, but things like these... things like these remind me that I have so much to fight for. I want this. I want to be here and watch TJ grow. I want to see Zola, Bailey, and Ellis grow. I want to see my son grow and I want to have another kid. I want to marry someone that looks at me the way Alex looks at you, or Ben Warren looks at Bailey. So as long as I have left, I’m gonna keep fighting for those things.”

Alex—who’d heard the tail end of the conversation between the two women—walked up with baby Taylor resting comfortably in his embrace, “And we’re going to help you do that.”

Jo nodded in confirmation, “Anything you need, we’re here.”

“Thanks,” Izzie smiled and finally turned her attention to the small child. “Okay, it’s Auntie Izzie’s turn to hold this little one. Everyone else got a turn except for me.”

Alex handed the baby over and Izzie grinned widely when she finally got a good look at the little girl, “Oh, Alex. You are in so much trouble.”

“Why?” Alex scrunched his face in question.

“Because she’s gorgeous and looks exactly like her mother. And with the parents she has—ha, I cannot wait to see what kind of trouble she gets herself into,” Izzie laughed. “Let’s just pray she doesn’t take after you and your... wild side.”

“Oh God, no. Nope,” Alex shook his head. “She’s not allowed to even look at a boy until she’s thirty.”

“Okay,” Jo snorted in amusement. “You’re just terrified because now you finally realized that you ten years ago, was every father’s worst nightmare.”

“God, I’m gonna pay for that, aren’t I? This right here, this little girl is karma for all of the terrible things I did throughout the years,” Alex’s eyes were wide in terror.

“Yup,” Izzie hummed and cradled the little one closer. “I’m happy for you guys. Truly.”

“Thank you,” Alex’s face curved up into a crooked smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You’re going to stick around right? You’re not leaving Seattle or anything?” Jo asked.

“I’m sticking around,” Izzie took a deep breath. “Years ago, I told Mer that this was just a place I worked, but I was wrong. This is home. This is family."

***

_Five Years Later_

“TJ! Get your butt in here right now!” Jo yelled as she tripped on a pile of toys in the living room. She waited until she heard the pitter-patter of feet signaling her daughter’s appearance. “What have I said about leaving these on the floor. Someone can get hurt.”

“Sorry mommy!” TJ’s little eyes widened in apology.

“It’s okay baby, just pick them up when we get home later. Right now we have to go. We’re going to be late,” Jo reached out her hand and led her daughter out the house.

When they reached the car, she saw Alex fiddling around in the backseat. Jo smirked, “Having some trouble there?”

“I can’t get this stupid seat belt over her dress,” Alex grumbled. “Was this really necessary?”

“You know how Izzie is. Everything has to be perfect. Here let me do it,” Jo chuckled as she pushed Alex aside to look at the three year old girl that Alex was struggling to strap in. “Hi, Bella Mae. You look so beautiful. Mommy is going to help you get all strapped in because Daddy is having some issues.”

“Daddy habbin’ issues,” Bella giggled quietly. “I wike my dwess.”

“I like your dress too,” Jo complimented the little girl. Jo smoothed down her daughter’s dress as she buckled her into the car seat. Bella was her goofy, energetic kid. Rather than being a carbon copy of her mother like Taylor was, Bella took after the Karev side. Alex constantly talked about how Bella reminded him of his sister, Amber when she was a little girl. Bella and Alex had the same big brownish-greenish eyes and crooked grins. “Alright, Bells. You are all set.”

“Tank you, mommy!”

“You’re welcome,” Jo kissed the little girl’s forehead.

Finally, Jo turned over to the little man that was sitting in between his two sisters. Wyatt Alexander Karev was a cubby two year old that was the perfect blend of both Jo and Alex. It was hard to determine where features of one parent ended and the other began.

Wyatt gave Jo a cheesy smile, “Mama!”

“Hi munchkin! You look so handsome,” Jo ruffled his little curls.

“Tanks mama!”

“You ready?” Alex asked as he rounded the car.

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Jo nodded and thanked Alex as he opened the door for her and helped her inside the car.

When they arrived to the venue, Alex and Jo hurried to take the kids out of the car and walk in the direction they had been told. Standing outside the room, Jo knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

The family of five walked in to see Izzie standing in an ivory gown with a giant smile on her face, “Oh thank God you’re here. I was worried you’d be late.”

“I can’t be late, I’m the maid of honor,” Jo pulled Izzie into a hug. “You look amazing. Decker isn’t going to know what hit him when he sees you.”

“Jo’s right. You look hot, Iz,” Alex grinned widely. “You’ve still got it.”

Izzie rolled her eyes, “Thank you.” She let out a shaky breath. “I’m kind of nervous.”

“Do you want to make a run for it?” Alex asked. “I’ll tell Mer to gear up the getaway car. We’ll leave the kids with Maggie and Amelia and the the four of us will be out of here before anyone notices.”

“No I don’t want to make a run for it. Can’t a girl be nervous? Weren’t you nervous to get married?” Izzie made a face.

“Nope,” Alex shook his head.

“Seriously? You didn’t get nervous? Not even when you married me?” Izzie’s face was painted with disbelief.

“When I married you, it was so last minute, I didn’t have time to be nervous. And when I married Jo, I’d never been more sure of anything in my life. Also, our wedding day was a mess and we had sex in a shed next to corpse and practically missed the entire thing,” Alex answered simply.

“Fair enough.”

“Just take a deep breath. You’ll be fine,” Jo placed a comforting hand on Izzie’s shoulder. “You two love each other and Decker adores Geo and Gabe.”

“Speak of the little devils,” Izzie chuckled as her sons barged into the bridal suite.

Geo had grown a lot in the past five years. At eleven years old, the boy was almost as tall as Izzie. His brown hair darkened a bit and started to curl slightly. He looked more and more grown up everyday.

Gabe had been adopted about four years ago at the age of three. Like Zola, Gabe had come to Grey Sloan for a surgical procedure as a toddler through the African exchange program that Alex had spearheaded. Gabe had needed surgery for a cardiac defect that Maggie had operated on. When Izzie heard that one of the little boys from the program was an orphan, she went to go meet him for herself and fell in love. The now seven year old was a boundless spring of energy that brought so much light and laughter into their lives.

“Mom!” The two boys gasped when they saw their mom standing in her dress. “You look so pretty!”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Jo smiled. “It’s almost time to start so you guys need to go find Decker and get ready, okay?”

The young boys gave their mom a hug and another compliment before making their way out the room. With a couple minutes left before the ceremony started, Izzie took another deep breath.

Meredith walked into the suite, “Okay. Our flower girls, Ellis, TJ, and Bella are ready. The ring bearers are with Decker and the groomsmen. The guests are all here. The priest is just waiting on you.”

“Let’s get you married,” Jo grinned excitedly and followed Meredith as she led the flower girls to the aisle.

Finally, it was just Izzie and Alex left, waiting outside the double doors for their turn to enter. Izzie bit her lip nervously, “Are you sure this isn’t weird? You walking me down the aisle? I mean you’ve seen me naked.”

“You know how many people I’ve seen naked?” Alex huffed a laugh. He extended his arm for Izzie to take. “No. It’s not weird. The past few years have been some of the best of my life. And not just because I married Jo and had three kids. Having you back has been great. You’ve become family. I’m so excited for you to get married and I feel honored that I get to be the one who walks you down the aisle. So, just shut up and start walking before I have to kick you down the aisle.”

And with that, Izzie realized that it had finally come full circle. Five years ago, she’d returned to Seattle with very little hope to cling to. Today, she had a family, a support system that was celebrating her as she finally got her happy ending. It might seem strange or unconventional to others, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the final part of this series. I loved writing this story. I'll confess, Izzie Stevens has never been one of my favorite characters, but writing this redemption arc and beautiful ending for her character, while preserving jolex is something that I wish we would've seen in canon. Let me know what you thought of this and don't hesitate to follow me on Tumblr @iamtrebleclefstories for more content!


End file.
